A dual-camera generally includes a wide-angle camera and a telephoto camera. A field of view of the telephoto camera is located within a field of view of the wide-angle camera. Therefore, an image output by the telephoto image may be combined with a corresponding portion of a wide-angle image output by the wide-angle camera to enhance sharpness of the corresponding portion. However, in the related art, this image combining is not intelligent enough, and the user experience is poor.